


Zoning Out

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Marvel, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Fantasy, Humor, M/M, Rape Fantasy, Rough Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2534522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter runs in the halls; the punishment isn't exactly apt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zoning Out

Peter is gasping as Logan throws him up against the wall, and his hair is mussed by the impact but Logan doesn't seem to _care_ , pinning him in place with a set of claws against his neck as another cuts cleanly through the fabric of his belt and jeans, ripping his pants open.

“I fuckin' _told_ you, kid,” Logan says in his low, grumbling voice, and then his hand wraps tight around Peter's cock, and the teenager lets out a half-wailed cry. “To stop running in my halls.”

“They're not your _halls_ , dude, and technically it's not- _aa_ h-” Peter tries to struggle free as the claws go away and Logan throws him over his desk, and then he tries to speed himself free, but Logan's grip is too tight on his thighs.

“What the Hell is _this_?” Logan asks, and he taps the plug Peter had put in that morning, rushed and excited and flush with how _naughty_ it was, and now Peter jolts across the older man's desk, wriggling.

“No, stop it, I don't-”

“Shut up, kid.” Logan grabs at his ass cheeks, massages them with calloused thumbs and fingers, and it feels _good_ , it shouldn't feel good but it _does._ “Look at _this._ ” Logan grasps at the toy with his finger and thumb, pulling it back and forth, and it _rubs_ , slick inside him in the best of ways. “Lemme guess – you stole this, 'cause you were too shy to pay for it and look someone in the eye.”

“ _Please_ -” Peter wails, but Logan pulls the toy out almost completely before slamming it forwards again, affecting the younger man to gasp and shake on the table.

“Please?” Logan asks, and Peter just wants to get _fucked_ , now, and he shouldn't want it, shouldn't want it, but if Logan's going to fuck him anyway he may as well _enjoy_ the ride. “Please what?” Logan leans over, grasping his phone off the table, and then he puts in numbers, _numbers_ , as one of his arms stays rested on Peter's back to keep him from running away.

“Ororo? Yeah, get in my classroom.” Peter wants to scream. “Oh, yeah, bring him along. It'll be fun.”

Logan pulls the plug out, and Peter feels _empty_ , empty and _cold_ , and he wants, he wants-

He hears a zip, and then Logan lifts him at the hips, dropping back into his chair and dropping Peter onto his cock in one movement. Peter is so _full_ , so full, and Logan is grasping tightly at his thighs to keep him spread wide open and firmly _impaled_. “You can't- _aah_ \- you can't do thi-i- _is_ -”

“Sure I can, kid.” Logan says in his ear, and his breath smells like _beer._ “Just look at'cha.”

“Well, would ya look at dis? Remy got a feelin' he's gonna like the menu on the table tonight.” Peter looks at LeBeau with wide eyes, and he tries to wriggle in Logan's lap to free himself, but it serves only to press the other's cock against his prostate.

“Pietro.” Munroe says, and she closes the door behind them, looking at Peter in such a severe fashion it sends _shivers_ through him. “Are you being punished?”

“I didn't _do_ anythi-i- _ing_ , Ma'am, please, Prof Loga-”

\---

“ _Pietro._ ” Peter glances up from his blank paper, looking around the classroom. It seems pretty deserted to him, and he lets out a quiet “huh”, sitting up straight. Jean Grey is staring at him with her eyebrows raised.

Her shirt is tight. It's nice. Well, her _boobs_ are nice – the shirt just happens to show them off well.

“ _ **Pietro**_.”

“Lady, how many times do I gotta tell you? It's _Peter._ ” He says sharply, and Jean Grey lets out a quiet sigh.

“ _Peter_.” Jean Grey says through gritted teeth. “Before you go back to your room, go to Hank McCoy's lab, say I sent you, and tell him to fit one of his telepathic dampeners in your goggles.” Peter stares at the elder mutant perplexedly. 

“Aren't they to stop people from reading your thoughts?”

“Not precisely.” She answers stiffly. “They're to stop _you_ from broadcasting _yours._ ” Peter grins at her.

“Ms Grey, when I was zoning out, were you-”

“You should be more embarrassed than you are.” Jean Grey says.

“Don't kink shame, Ma'am.”

“ _Out._ And go directly to Hank.” Peter laughs, and he is gone in the next second. Jean looks back to her desk, sighs, and stretches out her arms, hiding a yawn behind her hand.

Yeah, she's definitely getting drunk tonight.

 


End file.
